Investigating Mike's disappearence
This is how investigating Mike's disappearence goes in The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Zoey and the others are searching for Mike Ryan F-Freeman: Mike! Zoey: Where are you? Matau T. Monkey: Can you see him, Contralto? Contralto: No. Wyldstyle: He's not behind a rock. Cupcake Slash. You know where Mike is? Cupcake Slash: I don't see him anywhere. suddenly hears a noise Contralto: What did you hear, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The sound of a lightsaber. And look! Emmet: There's Jessica. Ryan F-Freeman: Follow me! Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Matau Let's hope the Dazzlings won't put Ryan under their spell. arrive at the scene where Kylo Ren and Jessica are having their lightsaber fight Cody Fairbrother: I see Jessica and she's fighting Kylo Ren! looks around for Mike Mike's voice: HELP!!!!! Matau T. Monkey: Did you hear something, Zoey? Zoey (Total Drama): Yeah. It sounded like Mike. Ryan F-Freeman: Zoey, follow Mike's voice. My friends and I'll help Jessica. Zoey: Okay, Ryan. herself I'm coming for you, Mike. Crash Bandicoot: Kaos, I'm coming for you!! rugby tackles Kaos Zoey continues to follow Mike's voice Mike's voice: Help! Somebody! Anybody! Zoey (Total Drama): Don't worry, Mike! I'm coming! follows Mike's voice to a cave Mike's voice: Hello? Somebody answer me! Zoey (Total Drama): Mike! I'm coming to rescue you! enters the cave Zoey (Total Drama): Mike? Where are you? Mike's voice: Follow my voice! does so. Meanwhile, outside, Kylo Ren and Jessica continue to fight Ryan F-Freeman: Jessica! I'll help you! Kylo Ren: Now, Kaos! Kaos: For what? Ren points to Sci-Twi's amulet Kaos: Yeah, yeah. I got it.Sci-Twi's amulet at Ryan Get ready to be Midnight Sprakle, Ryan! kicks Sci-Twi's amulet out of Kaos' hands Kaos: Hey! Contralto: Sorry, Kaos. You don't think the Dazzling are with you, do you? the Nega-alternate personalities are still singing to Mike Mike(Total Drama): Ok. Stop singing please. Nega Svetlana: What we're suggesting very simple~ Mike(Total Drama): Shut up, will you? Nega Vito: Since its win-win on all scores~ Mike(Total Drama): I've got to wake up! Nega Chester: We only want to learn about the magic that you have stored~ Mike(Total Drama): That's it you lot! Now I'm annoyed! Nega Manitoba Smith: And as for me and all the others~ We only want what we deserve~ Mike(Total Drama): I think this goes on long enough.Nega Manitoba Smith across the head Nega Svetlana: That our army will clinch the win~ And our...~ Mike(Total Drama): SHUT UP!!!! The Nega-alternate personalities: Legacy will endure~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then it's a crime~ But we can win it, if you begin it~ It's up to you to not fail this time~ Mike(Total Drama): When you get out, Ryan will have you exterminated! Nega Manitoba Smith, Vito and Chester: Unleash the magic~ Free the magic now~ Mike(Total Drama): I'm not listening!his ears Who can take the sunrise, sprinkle it with dew~ Manitoba Smith: MIKE!!!!!! Mike(Total Drama): Sorry. I liked that song. Vito: Eh-yo! We're up here! Mike(Total Drama): Hi, guys! Svetlana: You back away from him, Nega us. Mike(Total Drama): And stop singing that song! Nega Vito: Eh-yo! If you want him, come and get him. Vito: Now we're talkin'. Let's rumble! in reality Zoey: Mike! Can you hear me! Mike: screen HELP!!! Zoey: Mike! outside Optimus Prime: Yeah. Rigby: There will not be a Midnight Sparkle of Ryan, Kylo Ren!Kylo Ren with the death punch travels to his subconscious Mike: Guys, will you help me! Svetlana: Yes, Mike. Chester: I'm with ya, kiddo. Mike: Ok. Let's get those naughty boys! Vito: Eh-yo! Wait up! Mike: Ok, Vito. You can help too. Manitoba Smith: You'll need my lasso if your gonna catch 'em. Mike: Thanks, Manitoba Smith. reality, Mike tears off his shirt and turns into Vito Mike: Help!!! Vito: Eh-yo! Calm down, I'm helping ya! outside Ryan F-Freeman: I don't think the Dazzlings are with you, do you, Kylo Ren? Adagio Dazzle: Wrong. Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Who said that? Show yourself! Dazzlings come out Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio? Aria? Sonata? Adagio Dazzle: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: What are you three are doing here? point to Kylo Ren Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's time to use my pendant right about now. activates his pendant Matau T. Monkey: Ha! You three can't put Master Ryan under your spell if he's wearing his pendant. shrugs Rigby: Can I try on your pendant, Ryan? shakes his head Rigby: Aww!Adagio Too bad. So sad. Sonata Dusk: Hey! That's my line! Mordecai: Yes, Sonata. Rigby watched your Rainbow Rocks movie. He did good saying your line for the first try. Sonata Dusk: Ugh! Rigby: Have at you, Sonata!on Sonata Thomas: That's enough. Ryan F-Freeman: Here, Thomas. Thomas his pendant Keep it safe for me, Thomas. Thomas: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Because I've tested my pendant. I wonder how I react to their singing without my pendant. Give it to Matau, will you, friend? Thomas: I will. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, girls. Do your singing! The Dazzlings: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Thomas: Well? How did you react? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Thomas.the Dazzings Sing Battle of the Bands just to be sure. Adagio Dazzle: We heard you want to get together~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter?~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Shine brighter~ Adagio Dazzle: Here's a chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ The Dazzlings: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Adagio Dazzle: You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ The Dazzlings: Ahh~ Ah-ahh-ahhh~ Battle~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Battle!~ Duncan (Total Drama): I could beat you! The Dazzlings: Battle!~ Courtney: Hah! You wish, Duncan! The Dazzlings: Battle!~ Rigby: I so want this thing! The Dazzlings: Battle!~ Alejandro: Not if I get it first, Rigby! Ryan F-Freeman and the Dazzlings: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ eyes glow green We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition~ Total Drama Contestants: I'm going out and winning the audition~ Ryan F-Freeman and the Dazzlings: Battle~ We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Thomas: O-kay. Matau T. Monkey: Are you under their spell, Master Ryan. Say nothing for yes or Matau. My friend. I remember Thomas. for no. Ryan F-Freeman: Matau. My Friend. I remember Thomas. Matau T. Monkey: Thank goodness. Adagio Is Master Ryan under your spell? nods Meg Griffin: That's good. Wait! Ryan, are you all right? Ryan F-Freeman: nods Sonata Dusk: Come to us, Ryan. does as he is told Matau T. Monkey: That's what happened to Airachnid. Aria Blaze: Ryan. Summon your Keyblade. does Kylo Ren: What happened to Ryan? whispers to him what happened Kylo Ren: Ryan's under their spell? How are the Dazzlings got Ryan to do their bidding? Adagio Dazzle: Ryan. Sing Under Our Spell with us. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Adagio. You got it. The Dazzlings and Ryan F-Freeman: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Adagio Dazzle and Ryan F-Freeman: Now that you're under our spell~ Blindsided by the beat~ Clapping your hands, stomping your feet~ You didn't know that you fell~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle and Ryan F-Freeman: Now you've fallen under our spell~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ The Dazzlings and Ryan F-Freeman: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Adagio Dazzle and Ryan F-Freeman: Listen to the sound of my voice~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Adagio Dazzle and Ryan F-Freeman: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle and Ryan F-Freeman: Captured in the web of my song~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Adagio Dazzle and Ryan F-Freeman: Soon you'll all be singing along~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh, whoa, oh~ The Dazzlings and Ryan F-Freeman: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our...~ Adagio Dazzle and Ryan F-Freeman: Spell~ laughter Jessica Fairbrother: Wow! Nice singing, Grandfather. You and Adagio did well when you laugh like that. nods Cody Fairbrother: What's wrong with your eyes, Ryan? whispers to him Cody Fairbrother:laughs You're under their spell? C'mon, Ryan. let's get Sci-Twi's amulet and you can go with us. Twilight Sparkle: No, Cody. Literally, he is under their spell. Cody Fairbrother: What?Ryan Ryan! You need to fight it! Remember who you are! (Total Drama) bonks him on the head Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! No problem. Tell me what to do, Adagio. Lightning (Total Drama): I don't sha-understand. That should've sha-snapped him out of it. Matau T. Monkey: I don't know, Lighting. Contralto is the one who can free Master Ryan from their spell. Adagio Dazzle: Talk about throwing down the gauntlet. Contralto: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ryan F-Freeman: That singing. I remember now. starts to break free Meg Griffin: My boyfriend is breaking free from their spell! Adagio Dazzle: Oh, no you don't! Evil Ryan: I got it. Stopza!a spell on Contralto Cupcake Slash: Contralto! Matau T. Monkey: What did you do to her? whispers to him Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Pinkie.Ryan Master Ryan? Are you free? nods Aria Blaze: Ryan. Grab Matau. Ryan F-Freeman: No can do, Aria. Adagio Dazzle: Huh? Why can't you, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Cause Contralto has freed me from your spell. Matau T. Monkey: Too bad. So sad. Evil Ryan: It's one thing to break Ryan from the Dazzlings' spell but quite another to steal Sonata's words!! Matau T. Monkey: So what? Ryan F-Freeman: Bet you can't put me under their spell again. Dazzlings vocalize Ryan F-Freeman: I will obay your every command, my friends. breaks free from the spell Evil Ryan cast on her and she vocalizes Ryan F-Freeman: Contralto? Is that you? Dazzlings and Contralto into a vocalizing duel Matau T. Monkey: Looks like there's a singing duel.Kylo Ren Right, Ben Solo? Ren growls Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. I guess your name is Kylo Ren. Dazzlings and Contralto gain their anthro-pony forms and project their Siren forms from their pendants Kylo Ren: What weird sorcery is this?? Twilight Sparkle: It's Equestrian Magic of course. Crash Bandicoot: And, Kylo Ren, may I add Contralto and the Dazzlings are sirens? Kylo Ren: Wow! Matau T. Monkey: Pass the popcorn, Jessica. Jessica Fairbrother: Why do you need popcorn? Matau T. Monkey: Because Kylo Ren and I want to watch the singing deal for Master Ryan. uses her magic and boxes of popcorn appear in Matau and Kylo Ren's hands Kylo Ren: Thanks, Jessica. Matau Is she the daughter of Princess Graciella? nods Rigby: Next thing you know, Kylo Ren. Cody will use Sci-Twi's amulet and transform into a Daydream Shimmer version of himself. Dazzlings and Contralto continue to vocalize Kaos:up Sci-Twi's amulet Ok. I, Kaos, can't make a clear shot at Ryan. Contralto: Ah-ah, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Kaos: Don't worry, Mal. I'll give you Ryan's body right nnnnoooo... right now... now... nnnoooowww.... no, no. Not yet. Thomas: Make up your mind, will you? Kaos: You know, Thomas. I was thinking. How about instead of Mal possessing Ryan's body now, we'll savor the moment. Thomas: O-kay. Crash Bandicoot: C'mon, Contralto! You can do it! vocalizes even louder Kylo Ren: Wow! She's good!popcorn vocalizing duel continues Matau T. Monkey: I hope Master Ryan can be free or under the Dazzlings' spell. Wait. Where's Mal? points to Sci-Twi's amulet Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Thomas. I hope that Sci-Ryan will be happy that we return this to Sci-Twi. Thomas: No. Mal is in there. Mal: Thomas is right, stupid monkey! Matau T. Monkey: Mal? You're in there? And how dare you call me stupid. Mal: Sorry, Matau. I was waiting for the right time to get into your master's body. Once I'm inside, he'll transform into a Midnight Sparkle version of him. Thomas: No he won't, Mal! We won't let it happen. Mal: I hope so. Plus I thought a good name for when Ryan transformed. Thomas: What is it? Mal: Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Thomas: I won't let that happen, Mal! Matau T. Monkey: I think Contralto is getting tired. Stopza!!a spell on the Dazzlings wins Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Contralto. Wow! You look good in your anthro form. Contralto: giggles I know! Ryan F-Freeman: Those are very nice siren wings. Contralto: Thanks. Matau T. Monkey: Well done, Contralto. I hope Sci-Ryan will be proud of you. nods Sci-Ryan: Um. I don't know. But the Dazzlings are starting to brake free from the stop spell! Thomas: What? Sci-Ryan: GIVE RYAN HIS PENDANT!!! does so Ryan F-Freeman: I hope I'm not too late.on his pendant The Dazzlings: Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh~ Ryan F-Freeman: I.. hope ..it. works.. it does Ryan F-Freeman: It works! Adagio Dazzle: Ugh! Why isn't our spell working?! Ryan F-Freeman: Because of my pendant Evil me made in Thomas' Rock and roll adventure. Unless you got a pendant like yours for me to wear. Chris Mclean: Nice one. Evil Ryan: Adagio. Remove Ryan's pendant and put the forth pendant around Ryan's neck. Adagio Dazzle: I'm trying. But it won't come off. Ryan F-Freeman: See? You think we'll be friends?his pendant and puts it in Matau's pocket Adagio Dazzle: Only you can take it off? Ryan F-Freeman: I already took my pendant off. Give me a hug, Adagio. does Matau T. Monkey: Awww. That's nice. My master is hugging Adagio. Thomas: So what? Matau T. Monkey: At least Adagio didn't put a pendant around Master Ryan's neck and becomes a siren. Thomas: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Gee. Looks like you and Adagio are friends, Ryan. Now, Adagio! Put that pendant around Ryan's neck! the fourth pendant is gone Evil Ryan: Wait. Where is it? Is it around Ryan's neck? Budgie the Little Helicopter: Nope. It's right here. Ryan F-Freeman: Where, Budgie? Ari: There. to Lightning Storm holding the fourth pendant Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Lightning Storm. Can you return this to Adagio? Storm shakes his head Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Adagio. Lightning Storm said no. Adagio Dazzle: It's okay. Matau T. Monkey: Adagio. You think that Master Ryan is the second leader of the Dazzlings? nods Ryan Freeman: I've got some pendants for you and your sisters.Adagio blue Pendants picks one up Ryan F-Freeman: Here you are you two. They're from Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. and Sonata put them on Evil Ryan: Huh? Did you reformed the Dazzlings, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Evil me. The Dazzlings will help me, Thomas and the others in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2. Thomas: Yeah. Unless you make a clone named Zal. The evil Zoey. Ryan F-Freeman: Zal?scoffs I don't plan on doing that. Matau. Give me my pendant. Ryan uses the Force to make the forth pendant come to him Evil Ryan: Fine. I'll make Ryan a Dazzling myself! however, a evil version of Zoey appears Evil Ryan: Zal. Airachnid. Get Ryan so I can put this pendant around his neck. Storm lands in front of them Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Evil Anna. Pin Ryan to a wall! Storm grabs her hand Evil Anna: Hey! What is that!? Ryan F-Freeman: Meet Lightning Storm. Evil Ryan: Hello, Lightning Storm.Ryan I hope you feel happy. At least... not AFTER the change.the forth pendant around Ryan's neck Lightning Storm grabs it Evil Ryan: Give me that!Lightning Storm with his lightning and puts the forth pendant around Ryan's neck Lightning Storms grabs him Lightning Storm: Not on my watch! Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! He talks!? Pinkie Pie: Gave him a voicebox. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah.at the forth pendant So. This is what you're trying to make me a Dazzlings member, Adagio. You think I should wear it? shakes her head and pulls it off Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. I'll test this on Twilight just be sure it's safe and you know that I don't die or fry myself and you have me to wear one of those masks like Vader. laughs Twiight Sparkle: You think that pendant is safe, Ryan? Let Sci-Ryan wear it. just smiles Sci-Ryan: That's a nice pendant you made, Adagio. Can I wear it? Adagio Dazzle: it on him Suits you. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Adagio. At least it won't make me a siren. Storm carries Evil Ryan over Evil Ryan: I thought this pendant would make Ryan a siren. Ryan F-Freeman: What do you reckon we should do with Evil me, Donkey? Donkey: I say we take the keyblade and doom him right here. Give the Barmbarka treatment. Evil Ryan: Ok. You can have Sci-Twi's amulet. Puss In Boots: out his sword and points it at Evil Ryan And the guy inside it. Evil Ryan: Ok, Puss. You can have him out but not in Ryan's body. Mal: I heard that. Sci-Ryan: I'll have to analyze this pendant in the next adventure.Adagio the pendant Storm grabs the pendant, lets Mal and throws him down Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Mal. Better luck next time.Lighting Storm Let Evil me go. Storm does Evil Ryan: Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't mention it, Evil me. on his pendant Let's see if my pendant has your powers, Adagio. Storm looks at Donkey Donkey: You think Ryan should return Sci-Twi's amulet to it's owner? looks at it and gives it to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! That's a good thing. Sci-Ryan: You think you can track magic with this like my amulet, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. Matau T. Monkey: Let's return this amulet to Sci-Twi. walk into the forest Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio. Do you think you and your sisters will star in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure? Adagio Dazzle: I think so. Matau T. Monkey: That's good, Adagio. You think that Master Ryan have some songs to sing? You three are known to sing from time to time. Sonata Dusk: Hello? We sing like all the time. It's how we... when Aria puts her hand on her mouth get people to do what we want. Adagio Dazzle and Ryan F-Freeman:at Sonata Aria Blaze: What? I put my hand on her mouth. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Aria. What Sonata meant to say is that I got some songs including Friendship Burns Bright for us to sing. Aria Blaze: Oh, yeah. What you said what she meant to say. That is what she meant... to say. Matau T. Monkey: And Sonata would have say it if she weren't the worst. Sonata Dusk: I am not. Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Sonata. I know that was Aria's line. Sonata Dusk: You know, Matau? I like you.Matau Aria Blaze: You know, Sonata? I don't think that anymore. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, Aria. I'll scan the forth pendant and see what happens to the wearer.the forth pendant Sci-Ryan: So what happens? Ryan F-Freeman: According to my communicator, Sci-Ryan. This pendant turns someone who wears it becomes a siren. Kylo Ren shows up Jessica Fairbrother: Kylo Ren!! What do you want? Kylo Ren: to Sci-Twi's pendant That. And Mal. Sci-Ryan: Sorry, bub. I don't think Mal will posses Ryan's body without Sci-Twi's amulet. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Sci-Ryan.Kylo Ren Too bad. So sad. Lightning Storm: I'm his guardian. Ryan F-Freeman: Guess that Evil me's lightning gave Lightning Storm the ability to talk. Pinkie Pie: Ahem. I gave him a voice box. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Pinkie.Kylo Ren You won't turn me into a Midnight Sparkle version of me. Kinda like I'll give you this!!the forth pendant around Kylo Ren's neck Lightning Storm: Kylo Ren I won't let you reach him! pendant starts to fuse with Kylo Ren Aria Blaze: What's happening? Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok, Aria. He's turning from a Sith to a siren.Adagio It's about the change you're talking about, Adagio. Ren rips the pendant off his neck and throws it at Ryan grabs it Ryan F-Freeman: Nice catch, Lighting. Let's sing to hypnotize Kylo Ren! Donkey: No way. Give him the barmbarker treatment. Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Donkey. Get ready to be beaten, Kylo Ren!out Twilight's crown and puts it on his head Donkey: I didn't mean like that. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight's crown is the Element of Harmony, Donkey. Cody is about to transform. Donkey: I'd let the robot handle it. stats to transform Donkey: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: Hold on to your hats! If you don't have a hat get one. Thomas: Okay. Crash Bandicoot: Wow.on sunglasses Storm tries to stop Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Lighting! Wait till Cody finished transforming. Then you'll fight Kylo Ren. Lightning Storm: Ok, Ryan. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan